Dr. Geyer
Dr. David Geyer is a supporting character in Season 4 and Season 5 of Teen Wolf. He's the step-father of Liam Dunbar, the husband of Jenna Geyer, and a Harvard-educated emergency room physician at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Early Life Very little of Dr. Geyer's life prior to his introduction is known, except that he attended and graduated from Harvard University's medical school. ( ) At some point, he married the woman who became his wife and became the step-father to her son, Liam Dunbar, who he appears to have raised from a young age. He eventually taught Liam how to play lacrosse in hopes that it would help him deal with his anger issues, as Dr. Geyer also played on his high school lacrosse team and was a captain as a sophomore. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf Season 4 Dr. Geyer was first introduced in Muted as a physician working in the Emergency Room with Melissa McCall when Sean Walcott ran into the lobby with an injured arm after narrowly escaping being killed by The Mute. He was then mentioned by his step-son Liam Dunbar in a conversation with Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, where Liam explained that he was good at lacrosse because his step-dad, who was a high school lacrosse captain, taught him how to play. Later that episode, Dr. Geyer treated Liam at Beacon Memorial after he injured his ankle during lacrosse practice after Scott tackled him a little too hard. Liam admitted that he got carried away showing off in front of the captain, so Dr. Geyer reminded him that he always taught him to play smarter, not harder. When Liam worried that his mom would get mad, Dr. Geyer insisted that she would more likely be more mad at him for getting him into lacrosse in the first place, but assured him that they'd figure it out once they realized how injured his ankle was. In Orphaned, Liam brought Dr. Geyer up during flashbacks to the events of The Benefactor, when he and Scott were talking at the end of Liam's first full moon as a Werewolf. When Scott asked him what his step-dad said about Liam's anger issues, Liam explained that Dr. Geyer said that kids deal with anger in one of two ways-- they either hurt themselves, or they hurt others. In Time of Death, Dr. Geyer was the attending physician in the ER at Beacon Memorial when Scott was brought in an ambulance in cardiac arrest. Despite his best attempts to restart Scott's heart, he was unable to get him out of asystole, and ended up declaring Scott dead. However, unbeknownst to him, Scott's heartbeat had been slowed almost to the point of stopping completely by Kira Yukimura using her Kitsune electrokinesis with the intention of faking Scott's death to lure out The Benefactor of the Deadpool. According to Scott that night, Dr. Geyer was extremely confused after Scott ended up being alive after supposedly being dead for forty-five minutes and insisted on doing tests to make sure he was okay. Season 5 In Condition Terminal, Dr. Geyer was the attending physician working with Melissa when Corey was brought into the ER in excruciating pain with an injured arm. He eventually determined that Corey was suffering from a scorpion sting, though the amount of venom in his system not only should have killed him hours ago, but had to have come from a scorpion ten feet tall. However, unknown to Dr. Geyer, Corey had actually been stung by Lucas, a Chimera created by the Dread Doctors who was part-Werewolf, part-Scorpion. In The Last Chimera, Dr. Geyer and Melissa were working together once again at Beacon Memorial when the gravely-injured Sheriff Stilinski was brought into the hospital with a liver laceration after being attacked by an unknown person. He was the physician who ended up performing surgery on him, but when Stilinski's condition worsened after his surgery, Dr. Geyer was at a loss for options and went to Melissa to ask her if she knew something, remarking that even his Harvard education didn't prepare him for cases like this, and that the fact that none of these strangely injured patients seemed to faze her had led him to believe she knew more than she was letting on. However, Melissa admitted that while she could tell him very strange things (alluding to her knowledge of the supernatural), she knew nothing that could save Stilinski's life, and instead insisted that they both keep him alive as long as they could while they figured it out. When Stiles eventually discovered that Stilinski was experiencing a form of graft-versus-host syndrome due to a piece of the bone claw of part-Berserker Chimera Noah Patrick had broken off inside of his wound when he attacked him, Dr. Geyer was the surgeon once again who ended up removing the bone fragment. Season 6 In Werewolves of London, Dr. Geyer was the attending surgeon who treated Melissa McCall after the shooting at the McCall House the previous evening (which, unbeknownst to anyone at the time, was caused by Gabe on behalf of Monroe's Army). After an arduous surgery, Dr. Geyer declared that Melissa would recover without complications. He presumably acted as the physician for the other injured victims as well, including Chris Argent, Mason Hewitt, and Lydia Martin. Personality Dr. Geyer is an extremely intelligent and competent physician who appears to care a great deal about his family and the sick Beacon Hills citizens he cares for. He has also been shown to be extremely patient and compassionate with all of those he interacts with, particularly his step-son Liam. Physical Appearance Dr. Geyer is a muscular man of medium stature with medium brown skin, brown eyes, a shaved head, and a goatee. He is usually shown wearing a dress shirt and slacks under a doctor's lab coat, since he is nearly always seen while working at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Powers and Abilities As a human, Dr. Geyer has no supernatural powers. However, he is an expert physician with numerous degrees and certificates on his CV, as well as a great deal of experience in medicine, surgery, and first aid. He is also generally a very intelligent man who is very good at reading people. Trivia * Dr. Geyer appears to be becoming suspicious about the supernatural, judging by his comments to Melissa McCall about Sheriff Stilinski's mysterious injuries. * He is the only parent of Liam Dunbar to be introduced on the series, as his mother has only been mentioned in passing, while Liam's biological father has yet to be referenced at all. Gallery Dr_geyer_muted.jpg 5x11_Dr._Geyer.png 4x08_Geyer.png Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Parents Category:Humans Category:Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital Employees Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Alive Characters